


A Perfect Day

by dorkdipstick



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Gay Panic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdipstick/pseuds/dorkdipstick
Summary: Kyle thinks Stan is the most perfect person.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 6





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a short story assignment at school, but I really liked it, and I had Kyle and Stan in mind while writing it. So I added their names and voilà! I hope you enjoy!

It’s such a perfect day. I’m walking down the narrow sidewalk, close next to Stan. We’re on our way to the store for some snacks. I’m mostly quiet, and he’s telling me stories. Our hands brush together slightly as we walk. He doesn’t think much of it. I do. I want to reach over and hold his hand. I would never do that, though. My hands are too clammy. Stan tells me a joke, I laugh. I don’t laugh just to be nice, his jokes are truly fantastic. I love them. I love.. him. I glance to the side, looking up at him. He’s taller than I am. He looks so pretty, so perfect. His head is tilted slightly upwards. The light is shining perfectly on his soft black hair. His perfect blue eyes are just barely squinted due to the sun. His perfect lips are crooked into a small, perfect smile. I begin to smile as well. He must have noticed me staring, as he turns his head to look at me. I look away, flustered. My face feels warm. My stomach is full of butterflies, I feel like throwing up. I lift my hand to my chest, my heart rate is increasing. Surely he notices my behaviour. What if he won’t like me anymore if he finds out how I really feel about him? If he finds out his best friend has had a giant crush on him for so long? My breathing quickens, I’m panicking. He can’t find out my secret, I need to stop acting like this around him. But what if he already knows? What if he’s figuring it out right now? What if seeing me in this state was the last piece of the puzzle, and he’s ready to stop being friends with me because of my stupid feelings? I don’t want him to leave, I don’t want him to leave, I don’t want him to- “Kyle? Dude, are you okay?” He asks. I look at him again, and I start to feel better. His perfect voice soon has me feeling calmer. “Yeah, I’m okay,” I tell him. He leans to the side and wraps his arm around my shoulders as we continue our walk. What a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a drawing for this lol  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/777342991999565824/814922723313975317/image0.jpg


End file.
